User talk:Marshall Silverman
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:29971 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Featured Images I'm sorry we already have such a feature on the main page. We rotate out between 5-10- images. What you are proposing is far too large.Instead, select the five best images you have for now, preview them for me, and I may choose a few to add to the main page in the future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, we no longer use non-canon images. The existing ones on the wiki have been grandfathered in under the old policy, but no new ones will be added in future. However, as Algrim Whitefang suggested below, you can display as many fan-made images as you like if you create a personal blog here on the wiki and add your images to it. You may want to consider that route. Good luck and thanks for your interest. Montonius (talk) 05:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Featured Images Marshall, You might want to also think about writing a Blog and posting your featured images there. On your talk page you'll notice one of the tabs say 'Blog'. You can pretty much post whatever is on your mind (within reason of course, i.e. nothing pornographic, offensive, etc.) If you need an example, feel free to drop by my Talk Page and look at my Blog. I did an older Blog post featuring Rogue Trader era artwork as well as some Warhammer 40K humor. If you have any questions, drop me a message. Regards, Algrim Whitefang (talk) 00:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Categories/Links I think you are getting confused between categories and links. Categories are the links at the very bottom of a page to Category pages, whilst normal links are the blue hypertext in articles. If you believe there are too many links to the same thing to something in a paragraph, just go into the editor and push backspace at the end of the word to remove the link. There is no way to permanently prevent this apart from permanently banning users from editing (something that obviously won't do), however, there have been no recent cases of adding too many links occurring. They are probably there due to leftovers from the wiki from before its refounding. I quite sure that nobody will re-add them if you remove them. Feel free to fix them yourself as long as its obvious there are too many, or notify one of the admins about which pages need fixing. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 03:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Fists Marshall Silverman, In regards to the Imperial Fists page, the necessary edits have already been made. Thank you for pointing out this outdated canon. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 07:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Picture Sources These are wonderful pictures Marshall, and thank you for adding them to the database, but we cannot use them unless the published source and page number for each one is listed for each picture. If you can get me that information for each picture and place it on the picture's information page, we can use a lot of this material. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 07:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rogal Dorn Image Marshall, The source of this image is from one of the upcoming Horus Heresy novels that are going to be coming out in hardback. This is one of many images that were leaked online on various Warhammer 40K forums, at which time, I don't recall which one I found I found this image. Keep checking the Black Library website's Blog section to find out which novels are coming out. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Space Marine organs You have permission to add the Space Marine organ photos and ONLY the Space Marine organ photos, to the relevant organ pages here on the wiki, and only those pages. Thanks for bringing these to my attention. Montonius (talk) 13:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) To place a source for a fan-made pic, simply go the pictures own information page, go into its editor, and then put in a link to the source with the artists name, above the wiki disclaimer. If the pic comes from an official source, please look at the source section of the actual page and follow its formatting to put in the book and page number from where the picture came from. Xenology Those pictures are from the background book xenology which all of the admins and mods already possess a copy of. They will be added, along with others from that book that we have already added, in the future when we work on the pages those pictures are related to. Thanks anyway. Montonius (talk) 16:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sons of Dorn, 13th Black Crusade Marshall, go right ahead. Under the section, 'Adeptus Astartes Reinforcements, you can add the Sons of Dorn right above the Subjugators Chapter. Go catch! I'll let you know about the other inconsistencies with the Sons of Dorn article as soon as I go over it again. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE: Space Maps Marshall, Although they appear to be pretty accurate, we unfortunately cannot use them on the wiki as they are not considered canon (from official Games Workshop source material). Thanks for trying. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE: Favourite Warhammer Race First of all: Thanks! :). Second of all, I'll see if I can get a link on the front page to the poll (no guarantee though). Third, with the second and third favourite races, separate polls for them will start to get clunky, and probably cause a huge mess that spawns a never-ending series of polls. However, you could always state what are your second and third favourites are in the comments on the forum post (I'll add a special note for that). With the Ork clans, that might not be as successful as I kinda doubt many people would know what each of them are before they see the post. Sry. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Videos Thank you for the suggestion, Marshall, but the featured video we have already displayed is sufficient for now. Pictures To be frank, if you do not follow these rules, then you are NOT a valuable contributor to this wiki. The purpose of this wiki is to provide accurate, canon information that can be fact checked. Adding improperly sourced material does not serve this mission. Yes, this makes it more difficult to contribute. Quality is often more difficult to produce, but it is necessary. All of our Admins and Moderators and longtime contributors are able to follow the guidelines for this without finding it to be an undue burden, and you will as well. Our formatting guidelines are extremely strict, there is no question about that; but they are what has created this place that you so seem to enjoy. If you add another unsourced picture to this wiki's pages after the multiple times I have told you otherwise, you will be banned on the next instance of such a violation. End of story. No alarm was raised about the first images you added because the full extent of the problem you were causing had not been called to my attention. Your continuing refusal to meet this simple and necessary request is not acceptable and you will be sanctioned on the next instance of your violation of this key wiki guideline. You will be banned for the time period of one month. I do not want to take this action, but frankly, it is not a difficult request to meet. Simply find the published source and page number for your image and add it to the information page of the picture. Do not use fan-made images; we will not use these images in 99.99% of cases; this is a canon-only wiki save for that extremely rare exception which requires Admin approval. This has now been pointed out to you over and over and over by me and other members of the staff. If this means you cannot rely solely on the Internet to add pictures, this is indeed intentional. If you do not have the necessary sources available, I am sorry, that is just the way it is. Please comply with this request. I will not give you another warning on this topic before action is taken. So to reiterate what you need to do: 1) We want canon-only images, which means images from a Games Workshop, FFG or licensed video game source. Place the name of the published source and the page number where it is found in that source on the information page of the picture where you put the legal disclaimer. If the image is from a published source, the page number where it is found is a requirement. If it is a still image from a video game, just the name of the game will suffice. 2) Do not take images from websites unless the sourcing information indicated above is included with it and you can add it. 3) As stated, we no longer use fan art, save for 1 piece in a blue moon that is of professional quality and you must get the permission of an Administrator to make use of it. This will almost never happen, so it is not worth adding huge galleries of fan art. Our Moderator Shas'o'Kai, to give you a sense of how often fan art is approved, has said it occurs for one piece of fan-made art probably once every two months. In other words, 99.99% of fan art will not be used. The reasons for these requirements is that we are a canon-only wiki, and adding unsourced, non-canon information that cannot be fact-checked does not serve this mission. We hope that you will comply and remain a valuable contributor to this project. Please follow these guidelines, or you will be sanctioned as noted above. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 19:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The photo you posted, as you entitiled "Ciaphas Cain leads a charge from a chimera", is wrong. The vehicle he is riding is a salamander. In the books he prefer's them. And you need to add punctuation to the titles in the photo's. Plasma Weapons Let's see how your typo editing goes before you start revising any pages. Your picture captions contained a few grammatical errors, so you still have some distance to travel. Thank you for adhering to the wiki's rules; please make sure any pictures you add have the page number for the published source as we discussed if they are not novel cover pages. Thank you and good luck. 07:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Montonius (talk) Please note all pictures must be set to 250px size standard. Do not slam pictures into the middle of a piece of text. please read the Important Links which will explain to you how to do proper picture placement and NEVER add a picture using the Visual mode, it must be done in Source mode for best effect. Also, you are adding coding errors to our pages by apparently copy-pasting links, as happened on the Honsou link on the Uriel Ventris page. Every link must be added fresh to each page. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 07:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What is the source for the Rok artwork. It's not a screenshot of the Space Marine video game, so where did it come from? The artbook? if so, what page number? This is a warning. If this picture came from a Website, DON'T USE THAT. As I said before, published art please, and if its from a video game only a screenshot can be unsourced, which means you indicate the video game but not anything else. If it's a piece of artwork like this that is not actually FROM THE GAME ITSELF, you need to indicate the source, please. Montonius (talk) 07:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Marshall, please do not add unsourced material. It is not the admin's responsibiltiies, again, to parse it for you. You could easily have been banned for that picture alone if I had not taken the time to make sure you understand the rules since that was a special case. Now you know. Exercise your judgment along the lines I have outlined, and you'll be fine. But I am not going to ask again when I see something ambiguous, so err on the side of caution within the rules. They are now as clear as I can possibly make them for every instance. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 08:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Marshall, you do not need to add new pictures to certain galleries. The Black Templars gallery is quite full, another picture of a Black Templars Initiate is not needed, the page is full of them. Look to add pictures to pages that are relatively lacking in them first unless you have foudn soemthing truly unique. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC)